pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:CandySweetty/Millefeui Live ~I NEED U~
Idol: Millefeui Lovelace *Coord: Singing Star Coord *Cyalume Coord: Sweetty Butterfly Cyalume Coord *Canción: I NEED U *Objeto: Kirara, Idol Aura Antes del Live Millefeui: *se acuesta viendo el techo de su habitación* Es extraño, por más que lo intente siempre vuelvo a pensar en eso. *Se hace bolita en un rincón de la cama* ...Nee... *se levanta y empieza a buscar una libreta, hasta encontrarla bajo la cama* ...¿Qué harías tú en un momento así... *abre la libreta y busca algo escrito* ...Rebecca? *Toma una pluma y empieza a escribir algo como una especie de guión, utilizando tres nombres aparte del suyo* ...Ciertamente, Christelle tiene un punto esta vez. *ríe antes de cerrar la libreta y observarla* ...Pero al final... Nunca llegamos a una respuesta, ¿no? ... Live Fall (Everything) Fall (Everything) Fall (Everything) hanare te Fall (Everything) Fall (Everything) Fall (Everything) koware te kuzuredasu konnanimo shira nai kimi wa nani mo fuzaketeru bakageteru īwake wa ira nai mō kimi miru tabi tsuraku te sono kotoba ga fuan de shinjitsu mie zu mō chūdoku boku o saku no sa zutto kanawa nai kokoro dake jūshō But you’re my everything (You’re my) Everything (You’re my) *Aparece su aura* Everything (You’re my) i naku nare huh gomen ne (I hate you) Love you so (I hate you) yurushi te I need you girl nē, kimi wa hitori itsumo migatte de *Su kirara comienza a brillar en color violeta* I need you girl nē, boku wa hitori kimi e hikare te ku I need you girl mabushi sō de I need you boy kogoe sō de I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl (I need you girl) It goes round & round mata moto ni modori I go down & down baka mitai da na hontōni nani o shiyo u to mo imi nai koto to wakatteru kedo kakuse nai mune no soko o mata asa made? (mata asa made?) mata asa made? (mata asa made?) sugosu naka de shiawase negatteru sora no kanata e (sora no kanata e) sora wa aoku hizashi ga sashi mabushiku mieru namida ga naze na n daro u kimi na n daro u naze hanarerare nai n daro u ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Millefeui aparece en un espacio totalmente oscuro, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. De pronto, una silueta dorada de una chica con cabello largo y ondulado aparece a su izquierda, observándola con los brazos cruzados. A su derecha, una silueta azul de una chica de cabello más largo aparece. Finalmente, delante de ella, una silueta morada de una chica con dos coletas aparece, las tres la señalan, antes de que diga nada, el suelo debajo de ella se quiebra, haciendo que caiga por lo que parece ser el cielo. La última imagen que se puede ver, es Millefeui extendiendo la mano hacia la cámara mientras cae, como si quisiera sujetarse de alguien. Falling Deeper I need you girl nē, kimi wa hitori itsumo migatte de I need you girl nē, boku wa hitori kun e hikare te ku I need you girl mabushi sō de I need you girl kogoe sō de I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl (I need you girl) ---- CYALUME TIME!! Girl, isso, isso oshie te hoshii yo Girl, kimi to, kimi to no ai ga owari to oh boku ni wa deki nai yo wasure tai n da kimi o mō modore nai yō?~ oh~~ I need you girl nē, kimi wa hitori itsumo migatte de I need you girl nē, boku wa hitori kun e hikare te ku I need you girl mabushi sō de I need you girl kogoe sō de I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl (I need you girl) Después del live Millefeui: *Solo saluda con una mano al público y se va al camerino* ... Nee... Ashley... Tienes razón, no es tan sencillo como lo dicen todos... heh... *escribe cosas en su libreta con plumas de colores* Categoría:Entradas de blog Categoría:Live Categoría:MillefeuiLive